1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass retainers and, more specifically, to an eyeglass retainer that is retractable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglass retainers are used by wearers of eyeglasses (typically sunglasses and reading glasses) to hold the eyeglasses suspended from the wearer's neck when the eyeglasses are not being worn. Typical eyeglass retainers include a cord or chain having loops at both ends to engage the temples of the eyeglasses. Such retainers remain in view even when the eyeglasses are being worn by the user, which some users feel can be unsightly or unfashionable.
Several eyeglass retainers that are hidden when the eyeglasses are being worn have been proposed. Such retainers typically employ spring-loaded take-up reels hidden in a hollowed-out portion of one or more of the temples. The retainer is pulled out when the user desires its use and then pushed back in when the eyeglasses are to be worn. Such proposed retainers have not been widely produced because they require complex mechanical systems that add weight and bulk to the temples, and that add cost to the eyeglasses.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanically simple eyeglass retainer system.